The Birds and the Wizards
by Padfootluver8200
Summary: The wizards join forces with the bird kids to stop the school for taking over the world.
1. prologue

Max looked at the empty cages all around her. She wondered how she had ended up there. She didn't remember any of it. Furthermore, she wondered what "here" was.

She heard a door open. Then a man in a white lab coat walked in. He was holding the arms of a tall, lean creature. "Dylan!" Max yelled. Immedeatly recognizing the perfect features of here best friend. Her right hand man. Or, to be exact, her SECOND right hand man.

"Oh, good. You're up. I was begininng to think that you would sleep forever."

That was something Dylan always did, he always got straight to the point. "Where are we? And more immportantly, how did we GET here." Max was a bit frantic at this point in time.

"I don't know. I remember flying over the ocean, then a stinging sensation in my leg. At first I thought it was just a bee. Then, Everything started feeling fuzzy. I felt the cool ocean water, then, nothing. The next thing I knew, I woke up here with you laying next to me."

"That's pretty much exactly what I remember too."

Awhile later, there was a loud slam. It jolted both Max and Dylan, both in the same cage, into complete consiousness. Max looked over at the cage next to her. Wat she saw was a shock that she would have never seen coming.

"'Ssup" Fang said. He knew that neither of them would really want to talk to him after ten years appart.

"What do you want. Come ta beg us for acceptance." Max's tone was all but friendly. Let me recap here. In the ten years that Fang was away, all of this has happened.

Max fell in love with Dylan

Max turned 25

Angel turned 17

Gazzy turned 19

Nudge turned 22

Iggy turned 25

Fang turned 25

The flock split up

Total died

Ella went off to college

Oh, ya, and Max got engaged to Dylan

"I see we still have a few lessons to learn on hospitality," Fang said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. Like we're buddies who just split up for a few days. Do you honestly think, that after all this time, after all these years, we would really just take you back, no question asked? 'Cuz if that's the case, then ur a hell of a lot dumber than I thought you were." Max asked, genuinly surprised that he was even talking to her.

"I didn't wanna hurt u."

"Ya. Bet u didn't think about the consequences of that action, didja."

"Ya. I did. And whether or not you choose to belive it, I know I made the right choice in leaving u. Look how much u've been able to accomplish w/me outta the way. Do u really think u coulda done all that with me dragin u down by ur ankles. 'Cuz i don't."

"Well that shoulda been a decision u left fur me to decide."

"But, honestly, if i had, do u really think u woulda gotten rid of me. Btw, I nvr left. I was nvr far behind u."

"Great to know. And FYI, even if I hadnt chosen for you to go, if anything had happened it would've been my fault, not yours." Max was extremely frustrated at this point. Why couldn't he just see that the way he had gone about this whole situation was wrong. "Look, I'm not gonna make the first move here. I'm so sick of having to be the older one. The role model. You know there was never a day in my life after you left that I didn't think about you. And I used to stay up all night crying. And for what? Your sarcastic shit."

At this Fang turned away. That was when he saw it. It was sitting in the corner. It's teeth were bared and you could tell it had understood the entire conversation that had just passed. But what was it. Was it Total, all grown up? It couldn't be.

"Uh . . . . Guys?" Fang uttered in a squeemish tone.

"WHAT!"

"What is that, over there? The thing the corner."

"What thi- What the hell is that?"

At this the dog looked up. They could now see its face. It had pointed ears and light grey eyes. Its fur was long and black. It was also extremly matted.

Then it transformed.

"Hello." The dog/human/whatever it was was talking to them.

"Uh . . . hi?" Fang said almost inquisitivly.

"My name is Sirius. Sirius Black." said the dog man. He wasn't super tall, but he was tall enough. He had brown hair that was the same texture and length as the dog's, but slightly dirtier. His eyes were sunken into his sockets, like he hadn't slept for days. They were more of a slate color now.

"I'm Fang."

"I know. I heard you talking to her."

Sirius was now pointing his finger towards Max.

"Have you guys seen a man around my age with light brown hair?" Sirius asked.

"Nope." They all said together. "Why? Who is he?" Dylan asked tentatively.

"No one." Sirius' answer came so quickly that it was almost as if he knew what they were going to ask before they opened their mouths.

"Well he must be someone, otherwise you wouldn't be here looking for him." Fang said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I just need to give him something."

"What is it that you need to give him?" Max said testingly.

Just then a tall man that looked to be around the same age as Sirius walked in. He was dragging a reluctant young man by the legs. "I found him!" said the tall one.

"Where was he?" Sirius asked.

"He was hiding in an old abandon house just up the hill."

"Why the hell was he THERE." Then, turning his attention to the other boy, Sirius said, "Remus, why the hell couldn't you have just waited at the restaurant for me. I was only gone for a minute!"

"Don't you see the sun setting? What was I supposed to do, sit there and transform where everybody could see me?"

"Like I said, I was only gone a minute. Now drink this," Sirius said, pulling a bottle out of his pocket.

Fang, Max, and Dylan all watched in curiosity as the man named Remus drank the liquid.

Then, Sirius turned back into a dog and the man called James turned into a stag.

Then, all three turned around and left.

"We need to find somewhere where you can transform safely."

"I can't understand Dog. Siriusly!" Remus said sarcastically.

At this, the dog turned back into Sirius. "You know how I hate it when you use my name as a pun!" He yelled.

"Siriusly?"

"Oh, you asked for it!" Yelled Sirius as he started chasing Remus.

"Guys, come on!" James yelled. "We need to find a place for Moony to transform before the sun goes down!"

At that, Remus and Sirius both stopped goofing around to look up at James, both with a look of sheer shock on their face. hmbhgnd

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day where YOU were the voice of reason,James." Sirius said.

"Honestly, me neither." said James.

"Hey guys, look." Remus was pointing to an old abandoned building at the top of a hill. "That seems like a pretty safe place."

So, the three made their way up the hill. Once they were at the top, they knocked on the door to be sure that no one was there. No one was.

"I've got to say," Sirius said, "for an old, abandoned house, this place is in pretty good shape."

"Yeah. Well, we better make ourselves at home while we wait for Moony's transformation to be over with. Then we can set off." said James.

Once the transformation was completed, Sirius and James transformed into their animal forms. Just as they were about to leave, three teenage girls walked in.

"What the hell?" said the first one. She had curly, dark brown hair, and blue green eyes.

As soon as she said this, Moony and Padfoot ran out of the house. Prongs, on the other hand, could not. His antlers resticted him from using human sized doorways.

"How did he even get in here?" asked a second girl. This girl had mousey brown hair and light blue eyes. She wore honey colored glasses.

"I don't know. Why don't you ASK it." said the third one quite sarcastically. She also has brown hair but instead of being blue, her eyes were hazel. She also wore glasses, although these were black wire frames.

At this James decided to transform back into a human so that he could leave. But, before he could do so, the girl with honey colored glasses said, "Oh My GOSH. Your James Potter!"

"I know." James replied.

"We are all HUGE fans of you and the marauders." said the first girl.

"Great, but I have to go. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Oh, Ok," said the third girl, and they all stepped out of the way to let him pass.

Once outside, James turned back into a deer and ran off to find his friends. After about an hour, he found them in a large field, where Padfoot was rolling around and Moony was, and I swear this is no lie, doing a face palm. "You couldn't have at least waited for me?" Prongs yelled at Padfoot in deer.

"You're not worth waiting up for." said Sirius in a daring tone.

"Oh, that's it! You're gonna get it now!" James yelled, pawing the ground with his hoof.

Sirius took this as his clue to run, and it's a good thing he did. Just as he started running, Prongs started chasing after him cursing and yelling about how when he caught Sirius he was going to gouge him with his antlers.

"Uh . . . I hate to be the voice of reason," Remus said, which everyone knew was a lie, "but we should probably get going."

"Oh, all right." Sirius said in a reluctant tone.


	2. Chapter 1

"Who were those guys, and what did they want?" Dylan asked shortly after Sirius and the gang had left.

"The real question here is not WHO were they, but WHAT were they." Fang stated. "I've never seen anyone, or anything, be able to transform into another animal. And trust me, since I left, I've seen some pretty wierd stuff."

"Wizards." Came a reply from somewhere in the dark shadows of the room. "They were wizards. And I'm a witch."

At this, a tall, lean girl with strawberry brown hair stepped into the room. She had a gleam in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but, who are you? Do I know you?" Max asked skeptically.

"No. But the wizards that just left do. I followed Sirius back here to make sure that he got the antidote to Remus in time."

As the "witch" stepped further into the room, Max noticed something that she had not seen before.

"You're pregnant." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep, five months. That's why James would have a heart attack if he knew that I was anywhere near Remus on a full moon. Even if he had taken his antidote."

"Wait . . . full moon . . . dangerous person . . . antidote . . . I've got it! He's a werewolf." Dylan exclaimed. He always had been the brains.

"Correct. Our friend Lupin has been a werewolf since he was very little."

"That must be really hard on him."

"Yes, it is. Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I suppose that in all of the confusion I never got to introduce myself. I'm Lily. Lily Potter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Potter . . . Potter . . . For some reason, that name rung a bell. "I'm sorry, but have we met you somewhere before?" Max asked, still trying to come up with where she had heard that name before.

"No, but my husband just left a few minutes ago." Lily said

"Oh, now it makes sence. That man with the black hair, James was it, is your husband."

"Yes," Lily said, "did they say where they were going, by any chance?"

"Oh, yeah. They left about twenty minutes ago. They said something about finding an abandoned place for a transformation to take place."

"Did they say where they were going took look for this abandoned place?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Ok. Bye then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max was just about to try and get some sleep when she heard the door creak open. A man in nothing other than a white lab coat walked in.

Before anyone realized what he was doing, he had moved to Fang's cage, opened it, and led him into the other room. Then the man moved Dylan into a cage in a room across the hall. Max heard a few screams from the room Fang had been taken to.

Awhile later, the man brought Fang back in and put him back in the cage. But, Max could tell something was different. Fang's eyes were glazed over, as if he was in a whole nother world.

"What did you do to him!" Max yelled.

"We erased his memory. We want to see how long it will take him to learn how to fly."

At this, Max started crying. She didn't know why she was crying. She had never realized how much she really had cared about Fang.

Max heard a small POP, but didn't think much of it.

"Why are you crying?"

Max looked up and saw Lily. "Because, they erased all of Fang's memories. He will never remember the way we felt about each other." Max said, her eyes glazed with tears.

"Oh, that's no big deal. I can fix it in a jiff."

"really," Max started to perk up at Lily's comment.

"Yep. But first, lets get you guys out of here."

"Ok."

And, without a further thought towards Dylan, Max let Lily apparate herself, Max, and Fang away from the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They fell to the ground on a big hill about twelve miles away from where they were. "Are you guys alright?" Lily asked them.

"No! That was the weirdest thing I've ever done. And I've done A LOT of weird thing before this." said Max matter of factly.

Fang just sat there, staring of into the distance.

"We had better find Padfoot. He's the best a restoring memory."

Lily started to lead the way up the hill. After awhile, they came to a small, shabby looking house. It smelled strongly of dog.

"PAAAAAAAADFOOOOOOOOOT! PROOOOOOOOOOONGS! COME HEEEEEEEEERE!" Lily yelled.

A sratching sound could be heard, and then a large bear-like dog came bounding out of the house. He was about to leap at the witch named Lily when a stag blocked his path. The stag gave him an obvious warning look and he skidded to a halt.

Then, the dog and stag morphed into the wizards named James and Sirius.

"What are you doing her Lily. You know how i feel about you being around Remus on a full moom." James exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like it ever stopped me before, besides, these kids need Sirius' assistance. This boy's memory has been erased and we were hoping that Sirius could restore it," Lily explained. Seaking of Sirius," James stated out of the blue, "if you ever try to jump on my wife again, especially when she is pregnant, I will gouge you with my antlers, force you to morph into a human, and then gouge you with my nails."

"Well, as I was saying," Lily started again, "I want Sirius to try and restore this boys memory."

"I'll try," said Sirius, pulling out his wand. Sirius pointed his wand at fang and muttered an incantation.

"Wh-what happened?"

"We were in the school, and they took you away." Max explained.

"I know that part, but what happened after that?"

"Well, they erased your memory. This man here, Sirius, helped us fix you."

"Fell free to call me Padfoot," Sirius interjected.

"Ok, Padfoot then, how did you fix me? As far as I know, you can't reverse the erasal of memories. Can you?" Fang said.

"Well," James started, "you can when you're a wizard."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a minute, wizards? As far as I know, they don't exist. And I'm pretty sure I would know. Trust me."

"Well, they do. Lily," James said, turning to the red head standing next to him, "since you wanted to rescue them so bad, you can deal with them. Padfoot, Moony, and I have some things to take care of." With that, the two men turned into a large black dog and a stag, and trotted off towards the house.

"Sooooooooooo . . . what's so special about you guys that they would want to study you at such a high tech lab as that."

"Well, it's easier if we show you." So, Max and Fang unfurled their wings and took off into the sky. They were shocked to see that Lily didn't look fazed by this display at all.

"What, not even the slightest bit of shock?" Max asked as she and fang were landing.

"Not really, as i said, i grew up in a world where magic was just life. Yuo know? So this is really no big deal to me. But I can ACT surprised if you want."

"No, it's kind of . . . refreshing." Fang said. "You know, to be around someone who doesn't find you odd at all but who just treats you like a normal human. Everyone usually looks at us like we are something from a circus."

"Well, I'm actually kind of curious what kind of work those marauders and doing. Lemme grab my broom and we can go follow them.


End file.
